


Baby Crow Hinata's Big Adventure

by blushingninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling out of his tree baby crow Hinata makes an unlikely friend and manages to return home safely. (Written for the Countdown Prompt via Haikyuuvolleydorks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Crow Hinata's Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a children's book because I am a sucker for children's books. They're super complex and hard to write okay! Feel free to read through some of the other prompts uploaded via [Haikyuuvolleydorks](http://www.haikyuuvolleydorks.tumblr.com) MUCH THANKS

Little crow Hinata knew he shouldn't be outside the nest. Daddy crow Daichi and Mummy crow Suga were always telling him to be careful and not stray too far. But with the sun shining and sweet smell of the season high in the air, he knew he needed to slip the nest, the over protective grasp of his parents and the well meaning bullying of his siblings. And besides he wasn't actually going to go far. Just down a couple of branches to reach the new season buds on the of edge of the bordering trees.   
  
Sneaking away wasn't difficult, not with Uncle crow Asahi having a melt down and left in charge. Jumping from the nest was always the hard part. He knew how to fly, he’d watched his parents do it all the time. But he still wasn't quite strong enough to launch himself out into the open air. Not yet, but one day. Skimming down the branches in a flurry of awkward flutters, he kept a close eye on the distance between himself and the nest. If he got really really stuck he could always have one of his parents take him back. But that would include loud lectures and some form of punishment.   
  
It wouldn't come to that though. He was sure of it. It wasn't that far and he could jump the highest of all his siblings, including the nimble Noya. Scooting along a thin branch, Hinata was thankful for being so small. Kageyama would never be able to go this far out on a branch. He was too tall and heavy. Chirping excitedly as he edged towards a bright green bud and the promise of a tasty treat, the deafening crack beneath him had the little bird squawking in terror as the branch gave out beneath him. Plummeting towards the earth, Hinata barely had the time to right himself and attempt to flap when the soft, cushy bed of old pine needles grounded his fall.

 

Stumbling up onto his tiny feets, wings flapping lamely but uninjured, the little bird trembled, shock wearing off as he realised how much trouble he was really in. This was the ground, the place of little bird’s nightmares. Looking up at the tall tree from whence he'd just fallen, panic began to set in. He was as good as dead now. The ground was the home of all nasty bird eating enemies and for a tiny crow who couldn't fly, he was no doubt doomed.

 

Hopping to the base of the tree, Hinata stared up the tall trunk with a sinking heart. It was impossible for him to climb that. Even with a run up his best jump wouldn't be good enough. It was now his fate to become some large predators lunch. And all because he'd been greedy and bored. Terror overtook sorrow as something behind him moved, the ground sure was a scary place. The smell of earth and forest around him making the little bird gag, adding to his fear and disorientation. There was something out there. Something big with golden eyes and crouching low in the bushes beyond the bed of pine needles.

 

Instinct took in before the would be predator had a chance to pounce, the tiny crow darting around the tree he called home and running panicked into the undergrowth. He was not ready to become someone's lunch. He still had to beat Kageyama as the best flyer and he certainly didn't want to get Uncle crow Asahi in trouble all because he’d gone missing during his watch. He needed to get back up that tree! And dying was not part of that plan. Ducking under a low hanging vine and pushing through a tall stick of reeds, Hinata's mad dash came to an end as he tripped in a thick slick of mud, crashing into a large puddle beak first. The puddle was no doubt the largest he'd seen and as he righted himself, his fear became all too real as those glowing golden eyes pinned him to his spot.

 

"Not fast enough little one." Staring up into the eyes of a massive black furred monster with sharp teeth and an evil grin, Hinata felt his world tunnel into a single field of vision. Those sharp, wicked looking teeth. The ripples in the water didn't register until a wave all but knocked him off his little feet and washed him back down into the mud. Shaking mud off his beak, he turned to glance back at the mass of water. There was no doubt another monster wanting to gobble him up there. Expect this monster was white, huge and monstrous but with feathers just like him.   
  
The loud noises that echoing from the monsters was enough to deafen the little crow, leaving him cowering in the mud as the sound diminished.  
"Wait, you aren't one of ours." Jumping as something bumped him from behind, Hinata let out a small squeak as he was flipped on his back. The white monster was leaning over him, long elegant neck arched over the water to take in his messy state and shivering form. “What are you?” The monster’s voice was terrifyingly close, it echoed through poor Hinata’s skull like thunder. However as he looked closer he noticed the beak of the monster had no teeth, not like the nasty furred creature who’d chased him into the mud. Although it wasn’t like a beak on any bird he’d seen before.

“A crow” managing to find his voice, the little bird hopped up on his feet, fluttering his wings in hope of being rid of the sticky mud. “And I’m lost.”

 

Maybe, just maybe this wasn’t a monster to be feared. It appeared to be a bird, just like him. Maybe it could fly. Maybe it could take him home.

“Lost?” The giant creature repeated, bending its long neck down lower to inspect the chick, “where from?”

“A tree” Hinata replied quickly, amazed he was still alive.

“That tree?” Following the monster’s line of sight, Hinata stared up beyond the mud and the reeds. The tall pine that he’d called home until very recently reflected back at him, a pillar to the sky, unmoving and strong. That was most certainly his home.

“Yes” he squawked, jumping up and down in the mud and pointing eagerly to the tree with his wing. “That’s my home.” Falling silent as he watched the tall creature rear its massive head and neck up, Hinata froze, waiting for something, anything.

 

“You won’t survive down here, especially if you can’t swim.” Looking across at the long stretch of water with a heavy heart, the little crow nodded.

“Yeah I know.”

“Can you fly?” Jumping back as the long neck bent low to his level again, Hinata shook his head.

“Not yet, I fell and now I’m stuck.” It was hard to keep from crying, but maybe this fellow bird could help him, or even just signal for his parents maybe.

“By right you should be dead, cats don’t give up their prey lightly. I mistook you for one of the black swans cygnets, be very thankful to have gotten this far.” Nodding as he stared up at his tree home longingly, Hinata almost past out as a sharp beak bit down around his tail feathers.

 

Dunked unceremoniously in the water a couple of times, the world beneath him moved in a flurried whoosh of air, drying his feather in an instant. He’d felt this feeling before, with his parents or when the Owl Bokuto was feeling particularly generous. He was flying! A feeling so natural and instinctively right he flared out his little wings just to catch the breeze and dream it was him. Opening his eyes, he watched the pond beneath him disappear only to be replaced with green overgrowth and eventually the high branches of the tree he called home. Feeling the gentle thump of his monster ally landing on a branch he was all but toss to the trunk.

“I am not meant for trees.” Clinging on to the bark of the branch for dear life, the little chick watched the grand, white creature launch itself back into the air, hovering just beyond his branch with great beats of its huge wings. “You’ll be safe now. Do not fall again. I will not help you twice.” Nodding, unable to make his beak work, Hinata’s heart jumped as he heard the familiar, harsh craw of his parents. Beeping back as loud as he could, he watched the monster slip away and back towards the pond, his eyes wide in awe.

 

“Hinata!” Even though father’s tone was angry, the little crow didn’t care. Rushing to the fluffy down of Daichi’s side, he snuggled in deep. “Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick about you. What was that swan doing?” Swan? Peering out from Daichi thick, dark feathers, Hinata stared down at the pond and the white creature slowly coming in to land on the crystalline surface of the water.

“Daddy, I went on an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I can haz a tumblr](http://www.blushingninja.tumblr.com.tumblr.com)


End file.
